


Fettered

by Mazarin221b



Series: Florentine [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pictures, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Voyeurism, Yuuri has ridiculous stamina in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: As complicated as their relationship can be to navigate, it is, at the end, very simple.The chair creaks slightly as Yuuri leans forward. He tips Victor’s head back just enough he can get his teeth on Victor’s neck and pinch the skin just ever-so-slightly, enough to transmit the nature of his desire as clear as a bell. Victor sighs and can feel the tension in his body uncoil, the thought of submitting to his master’s every whim precisely what he needs tonight - Yuuri will take the stress tightening up his spine and spin it into liquid desire, make Victor the center of the universe and the only person who can give Yuuri what he needs in return.





	Fettered

**Author's Note:**

> An impromptu, unplanned for addition to Florentine, mostly because PrincessHaroumi tagged me in this and dammit I couldn't wait to have Victor in it. So here he is. In it. Then the thing grew some feelings and worked its way into the canon of the story with Victor's voyeurism coming out front and center.  
> https://twitter.com/thycrystalmoon/status/1114261390565478403

Victor is just finishing up a few edits on his most recent draft when a pair of arms slides around his shoulders from behind.

“Victorrrr,” a voice purrs in his ear, before a soft tongue traces along the shell of it. “I want you so badly. Right now.”

Victor shivers at the hot breath ghosting over his skin,the needy note in Yuuri’s voice, then closes his laptop, spins around in his chair, and pulls Yuuri down for a kiss. Yuuri’s weight straddling his lap is a welcome distraction from the stress of the day. “What do you need?” he asks, and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles.

The chair creaks slightly as Yuuri leans forward. He tips Victor’s head back just enough he can get his teeth on Victor’s neck and pinch the skin just ever-so-slightly, enough to transmit the nature of his desire as clear as a bell. Victor sighs and can feel the tension in his body uncoil, the thought of submitting to his master’s every whim precisely what he needs tonight - Yuuri will take the stress tightening up his spine and spin it into liquid desire, make Victor the center of the universe and the only person who can give Yuuri what he needs in return.

God, how he loves this man. Even as complicated as their relationship can get, as much preparation as it can take for a scene even once a week, Victor wouldn’t trade it for the world.

So Victor closes his eyes and bows his head until it’s pressed against Yuuri’s stomach. “Whatever you want of me, sir,” he says quietly, and he feels a hand on the back of his neck.

“Oh, you’re so good to me, my beauty,” Yuuri sighs, then slides off of Victor’s lap. “Please get yourself ready. I want you completely naked. No collar tonight, please.”

No collar? That’s interesting. Victor doesn’t think there’s been a single time in the playroom they’ve not had his collar on since he got it, but it’s not his place to ask questions. “Yes sir,” he says, and stands up, ready to follow his orders. Yuuri leaves ahead of him and heads downstairs, and Victor jumps into the upstairs bath. Once he’s finished and has his plug in place he tries to think of something to pretty himself up a bit - makeup? Glitter? Fuck, at this point who cares, he just wants to be downstairs as fast as reasonably possible. He throws his robe around his body and clatters down the staircase, almost ready to swing around the newel post in his haste.

When he reaches the black door to the playroom he finds it shut tight, so he has to purposefully slow down and take a deep breath to calm his excitement. He grasps the ornate brass doorknob, opens the door and descends the stairs as he usually does, each step down to the playroom settling his nerves and taking him deeper into the mindset he craves. He loves belonging to Yuuri, being the object of his desire, the one who can fulfill every fantasy Yuuri has ever had. It makes him feel powerful, sexy, and as he reaches the bottom of the stairs his confidence and his mind is fully engaged, ready to be whatever it is Yuuri needs him to be tonight.

When he opens the door, he blinks in surprise.

The lounge is in the center of the room with a big white box tied with a red ribbon sitting on top of it. He can’t find his cushion until he steps farther in, because it’s been moved next to the lounge. Victor slowly crosses to his cushion, settles into his waiting position, and glances at the box, wondering.

“Yes, it’s for you,” Yuuri says, as he comes in from the bathroom. “I bought you a little present, my beauty, since you’ve been such a good boy. And, I suppose, its a bit of a welcoming gift.”

Victor preens. He has been a good boy since he moved in with Yuuri, spot-on perfect as far as he could tell, and he can feel a bit of excitement grow. A special present, here in the playroom? Victor tries not to bounce in place like a kid but he can barely keep still.

“Thank you, sir,” he says. “May I open it now?”

Yuuri steps behind him. “In a moment. But first - “ A pair of fingers slide down his spine, from his nape to the crack of his ass, and Victor melts. “I’m so glad to see you here like this, my beauty,” Yuuri whispers into the crown of his head, and it’s just as affecting as it was a month ago, a year ago. “It’s overwhelming,to know that you’re mine. Thank you.”

“I just want to please you, sir,” Victor says. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Yuuri steps in front of him, grabs him by the chin and kisses him, hard. “You are the most amazing thing I can imagine. Why don’t you hop onto the lounge and open your present now.”

Victor chases the taste of Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue. God, he’s already getting turned on, the rituals of their life together acting like a switch for his arousal. Yuuri turns him on like no other man ever has, and as Yuuri watches Victor with eyes darkened with desire, Victor can’t imagine another man ever will, either.

But first, before he can let himself get distracted by the idea of Yuuri’s hands wrapped tight around his thighs, he has a little present to open. He carefully sits down on the lounge and lifts the box onto his lap. The ribbon is tied in a simple bow, so when Victor pulls the end, it falls apart and slithers to the floor in a tangle of red. There’s an actual lid to the box, too, so he takes that off, and inside is a mound of crumpled white tissue paper. He lifts an eyebrow at Yuuri, who smirks back.

“Just keep going,” he says. “I promise it’s in there.”

Victor pulls out handfuls of tissue and tosses it on the ground, then there’s a large lump wrapped in more tissue. He pulls it away carefully and gasps at what he sees.

A harness, beautifully made in teal leather with gold buckles, loops, and clips. He pulls it out and marvels at it. It’s wide, like a belt, and it looks made to go around his waist. “Oh my god, it’s gorgeous,” he says. “Thank you sir, so much.”

“Keep going, there’s still more,” Yuuri prompts.

Victor puts the harness down with a caress over the soft, supple material, before looking in the box again. There’s at least three more bundles and he pulls those out and unwraps them one at a time. One has a pair of cuffs in the same teal leather with gold clips. One is a pair of larger cuffs that look similar, but they’re a bit bigger around, with the same set of clips. Victor puzzles over them for a moment.

“They’re for your thighs, my beauty,” Yuuri says, then sits down next to him on the lounge and nuzzles into his neck. Victor’s mind slots all of this in place and realizes Yuuri could, if he wanted, clip the bands on Victor’s thighs to his waist and leave him spread open and exposed. He shivers. “Oh god, this is amazing. There’s more?”

Yuuri nods. “This next one is going to be a bit of a new thing for us,” he says. “I thought we could try it.”

Victor nods and opens the package. Inside is a wide leather...is that a… “It’s a collar,” he breathes. “With a leash.” Oh god, they’ve never done that kind of obedience before, or that sort of play, where Victor has to really lower himself to be led around on a leash. He might even have to crawl. Yuuri could wrap the leash around his hand and pull...and Victor wants.

“Will you try it for me?” Yuuri asks. “The collar we’ll use anyway, it has places for the cuffs to clip into, but...the leash? Not in public, not now, anyway.”

Victor swallows. “Yes. Will you put them on me, sir, please?” he asks.

“Of course I will.” Yuuri’s eyes burn with desire and Victor can feel his skin prickle in response. Yuuri starts with the belt, wrapped snugly around Victor’s waist and buckled in place. He then lifts Victor’s thighs, pressing a kiss to each one as he fits the teal leather around and tightens it. “Your wrists,” he demands, and Victor lifts them both in front of him as Yuuri buckles on the cuffs, then clips them to the large D-ring on the front of Victor’s belt.

He pulls, experimentally. The clips make a lovely sound when he moves.

Yuuri slips the collar around Victor’s neck next, and it’s wider than his gold collar. It makes him hold his head straight, the leather snug around his throat but not restrictive. He tilts his head and tries to settle it, but it doesn’t move. It almost feels like a hand, wrapped around his neck, obviously there but not squeezing. It’s exciting and novel, and Victor smiles.

“I love it,” he says. Yuuri looks pleased, so Victor slides to the floor, onto his knees, to thank his master properly. His wrists are still clipped to his waist, so he balances carefully and leans forward to nuzzle into Yuuri’s crotch. Yuuri is semi-hard in his track pants, and Victor relishes the sigh he hears when he mouths over the bulge.

“I’m so glad you like it,” Yuuri says, as he slides a hand through Victor’s hair. “I saw it and knew you had to have it. The color is so beautiful on you.” His other hand slips between them and before Victor realizes what he’s doing, there’s a snap of metal on metal, and Yuuri has hooked the leash into the ring at the front.

Victor lifts his head and then, his eyes fully on Yuuri’s, he deliberately licks over the front of Yuuri’s pants.

“Aren’t you a pretty one,” Yuuri says, and tugs his pants off just enough to free his cock. But before Victor can move, Yuuri wraps his hand into the leash and pulls Victor down until his cock is pressed up against Victor’s lips. “You’d better open that mouth before I use this to whip that lovely ass of yours.”

Arousal sparks down Victor’s spine at the words, Yuuri turning from soft and loving to hard and demanding in a bare minute, the shift in his attitude so smooth Victor marvels at it, every time. He opens his mouth and Yuuri pushes inside, his cock full and hard and prodding at the back of Victor’s throat. Yuuri doesn’t give him a moment to breathe before he pulls Victor further in and holds his head in place by the leash. Victor focuses on dragging in the tiny trickle of air Yuuri allows as he pulls back before thrusting in again, Victor’s nose shoved right up against his stomach.

“Hold it open for me, baby,” Yuuri growls. “You’re gonna get a lot more than just one of these tonight.”

VIctor tries to swallow around his mouthful of cock, Yuuri starting to thrust faster, spit dripping from the corner of Victor’s open mouth. It’s hard and sloppy and Victor loves it, loves the blissed out feeling of release that comes with just opening his mouth and letting Yuuri do whatever he wants. The rhythmic clink of the clip on his waist, on his throat, is mesmerizing as Yuuri thrusts, and Victor almost goes limp as subspace starts to overtake his brain.

Yuuri wraps the leash around his hand again, then Victor gets a particularly sharp jab in his throat and he gags, chokes around the cock in his mouth. He blinks up at Yuuri with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and Yuuri just smiles and doesn’t even pause.

“That’s it, my beauty. Gorgeous. I’m coming, and you’d better swallow every drop.”

Victor nods and keeps holding his mouth open, the ache starting to build in his jaw. Yuuri thrusts one last time, his cock seeming to pulse in Victor’s mouth and he comes, his release filling Victor’s mouth.

A bit drips out the side, and Victor panics. He can’t reach it to wipe off, he can’t put it back in his mouth, so he swallows what he has and hopes for mercy.

“Oh dear, what a mess you are,” Yuuri says, then pushes the come from Victor’s chin back into his mouth with a thumb. Victor obediently sucks it off, heart hammering, as he waits to see what he might be given as punishment for missing a drop. He did try, he knows to suck in and swallow, but it really was quite a lot more come than usual.

“Turn around. You’re going to get five with the flogger.”

Victor obeys immediately, shuffling around on his knees and bending over with his cheek to the floor. Five with the flogger? This is going to be _so great_.

Yuuri pulls the flogger from under the lounge and flips it around in his usual warmup, then drops it immediately across the entirety of Victor’s ass, the big black base of his plug included. Victor jumps and yelps at the sensation, he can’t help it. The plug is large and has a prostate massager, and fuck that almost hurt.

“You had better hold still, Victor, or it’s the crop next,” Yuuri says mildly, and hits him again, this stroke stronger than the last, and holy hell, the drag of the fall over the plug is pulling it around inside of him, and he’s very, very hard and leaking onto the floor. He does, however, manage to stay still, even if he does cry out a bit, which Yuuri usually loves. Three more after that and Victor is trembling, his arousal ramped up to a fever pitch as Yuuri smooths a hand over his ass, checking the skin. He then comes around to kneel down next to Victor’s head, before he helps lift him up from the floor to settle on his knees. His caress over Victor’s cheek is loving, careful.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

Victor nods. He doesn’t trust his voice, but Yuuri will know that.

“Do you want me to let you come, my Victor?”

Victor starts to nod again, but he knows he won’t get away with it a second time. “Yes, sir,” he says, and his voice is raspy, throat a bit dry and bruised as it is.

Yuuri stands up and tugs on the leash, which makes Victor stumble a bit on his knees. He wasn’t told to get up, so he’d better not. He shuffles across the warm wood floor on his knees toward where Yuuri is leading him, right to where the swing is set up under the hardpoint, secured from moving too much by a set of cross-braced ropes.

 _You’re gonna get a lot more than one of these tonight,_ he remembers Yuuri saying, and he shivers all over.

Yuuri shoves a hand under Victor’s armpit and pulls him to his feet, then settles him into the swing. He’s been in this any number of times before, so this isn’t new. But something about Yuuri’s nervous energy is.

“Lift your legs,” Yuuri orders, and Victor does so, letting Yuuri push his legs up and out until he can clip the thigh braces to his waist. “Okay, relax. I need to see how well that holds you.”

Victor cautiously lets his legs completely relax, trying to trust the strength of the leather and hardware to hold him. It does, and he’s on his back in the swing, butt hanging off the edge of it, trussed up and wide open. Yuuri grins and leans forward until his cock, almost again, bumps the base of the plug.

“Perfect,” he sighs, then grasps the plug and carefully pulls it from Victor’s body. Victor feels open and empty and cold, and as Yuuri leans forward again to unclip his hands, Victor can feel his body heat almost right where he wants it. He squirms. “Ah-ah, my beauty. Not yet.” Yuuri clips Victor’s wrists to the side of the collar now, then wraps the leash around his hand again and uses the brace of it to hold Victor steady in the swing.

“You’re going to stay right here for me, just like this, until I’m satisfied. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. That’s a good boy.” Yuuri reaches forward and trails a hand down Victor’s chest, over his abs, and Victor’s stomach clenches in anticipation. “You look so beautiful in your new gifts. I’d like to take some pictures, with the digital camera. Not my phone. No wireless access.”

Victor chews on his lip a minute. “Okay,” he says, and Yuuri goes to his cabinet and returns with a small, black camera. It is, indeed, a traditional camera, not one that will accidentally upload anything to instagram or twitter or the cloud, and as Yuuri points the lens at him his face goes hot.

“Yes, Victor. I know you like being watched. And I’m looking so closely at you. Look at that pretty hole, so pink and wet for me.” The shutter goes off, Yuuri taking a picture from right below his ass.

“Oh god,” Victor moans. This isn’t good, Yuuri’s found a way to feed his exhibitionist streak in a safer way, and he takes picture after picture of Victor’s ass, his cock, his face, his hands, anywhere he likes, and just as Victor is about to scream with the anticipation of it all, Yuuri puts the camera down, lubes up, and pushes deep inside Victor’s body, his hands wrapped around Victor’s thighs.

“Finally,” Victor sighs, and Yuuri slaps his flank.

“Mouthy,” he says, and fucks Victor with a steady pace. “You’re still not coming, not until I’m done. Come on, clench up for me, make it good.”

Victor does, tries to tighten his body down as much as he thinks he can, Yuuri’s hot cock relentless inside his body, the pull and drag of the flare around the head of Yuuri’s cock tugging on his rim just like he likes it.

The clink of chains, the added rattle of the clips as Yuuri fucks him lulls him into a space of arousal that’s right on the plane of coming, but not quite yet. He’s gotten good at controlling his body, his responses, and, as he shifts his hands inside the cuffs, wishing he could move them a bit lower, Yuuri gasps and comes with a short, shuddering thrust, then pulls out immediately.

“That’s two,” he says, and grins. Victor just blinks at him, shocked at how quickly he came. Yuuri has endless stamina, but he’s apparently not employing it today. He simply wipes down, crosses the room to pull a towel from the bin, wraps it around his waist and comes back to have a seat on the bench next to the swing.

“Are your legs going to sleep?” he asks politely.

Victor is still buzzing with arousal, his entire body primed to come, there’s semen leaking out of his ass and onto the floor, and Yuuri is asking him _if his legs are asleep_.

“No,” he says peevishly.

“You want to rephrase that?” Yuuri asks.

“No, _sir,_ ” Victor says, and squeezes his hands into fists. He can’t let Yuuri see how wound up he is, how much he really wants to come, how frustrated he’s getting with the position of his hands and the fact he’s apparently going to sit here until Yuuri is ready for round three.

“I could, you know, have you suck me until I’m hard again,” Yuuri says mildly. “And we could take pictures of that.”

Victor kind of wants that, actually. “Okay,” he says.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “You had to know it wasn’t going to be that easy, Victor,” he says. “I’m going to lie here and you’re going to wait, and when I’m good and ready I’ll fuck you again. Not before that. Understand?”

Victor collapses under his own stupid ego. “Yes, sir. I apologize. I just want you so much.”

Yuuri pats his hip. “I know, my beauty. Be patient.”

So Victor is, and as Yuuri puts things away in the playroom, washes and sterilizes his plug, Victor waits. The come on his ass is cold and clammy, and his body calms down to the point arousal barely registers. He has his eyes closed and is wondering how to tell Yuuri that he sort of hates the cuffs being clipped to the collar when there’s a touch to his foot.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Yuuri says, and spreads more lube around Victor’s hole. “Are your legs still okay?”

“Yes,” Victor says on a quick inhale, and Yuuri pushes home, a hot brand searing through Victor’s entire body, arousal hitting him square in the gut. “Where have you been?”

“Never mind that.” Yuuri has the camera this time, and takes pictures of Victor’s face, of his body, of the point they’re joined. Victor can barely breathe this time but he must; deep, heavy breaths that keep control of his reactions as Yuuri kisses his knee and comes again, deep in his body.

He winks. “That’s three,” he says, and pulls out and walks away, again.

Victor throws his head back. He’s going to die of sexual frustration, he knows it.

All in all, Yuuri comes back for him two more times, a total of five, over the course of a few hours. He takes pictures each time, praising Victor’s body, his stamina, the color of the leather harness against his skin. Yuuri tells him how much he loves him, how much he wants him, and each time he comes, he pulls back out and gives him a count, and disappears into the bathroom.

Victor moans as Yuuri shoves into him the sixth time, his ass sore and cock throbbing, and Yuuri places a hand on it as he thrusts.

“Pretty Victor, you’ve been such a lovely model today,” Yuuri says, then clicks a button on a remote. A flash of light, and there’s Victor, in all his glory, harness on and ass to the camera, up on a flat portion of the wall. Victor almost chokes. The picture shifts, and then it’s a close up of Victor’s cock. Then his hands, clipped next to his neck. Yuuri’s hands on the leash. Yuuri’s cock inside of him.

His eyes, half closed and blissed out.

That’s what Yuuri’s been doing every time he’s finished, editing a slideshow of Victor tonight so he can watch it as they fuck. Yuuri squeezes Victor’s cock and slips a small, ribbed vibrator in Victor’s ass, right next to his own cock. The stretch is intense and the vibrations make him cry out in frustration.

“Yes, Victor, this time, my love. I want you to come if you can, okay? You’re not numb yet, I can tell. Just relax, and let it out. Come on, my beauty. Feel my cock inside you, watch yourself and how beautiful you are when you wear my gifts.”

Victor tears his eyes away from Yuuri’s intense gaze to watch himself, his picture taken a million times but nothing like this, nothing this intimate and real and beautiful, testament to Yuuri’s effect on him. His body is tightening up, orgasm finally starting to wrap tight in his gut, and he almost cries out of sheer frustration.

“Please, sir, please,” he sobs. “I can’t quite get there. I need more.”

Yuuri lets go of one of his thighs and slaps him hard on the ass. Yes, that’s going to do it, the sting counteracting the burn of his stretched out hole and distracting him just enough to let go. Yuuri slaps him again, and Victor moans.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Yuuri growls, fucking him hard enough the floor joists above that hold the swing are starting to creak. “I’m the only one who can do this for you, Victor. I’m the only one who will give you this.”

That’s it, he’s done, Yuuri’s words pushing him over the edge and he comes, shivering and shaking, his entire body a quivering mass of adrenaline. Yuuri comes too, somehow, and immediately pulls out and starts to carefully unclip his hands and his legs, then pulls him into his arms. Victor can barely stand, come running down his legs, and Yuuri simply lifts him, bridal style, and carries him to the bathroom on legs that have to be just as shaky as Victor’s own.

“My god, where did you come up with this idea,” Victor says, as Yuuri turns on the bathtub and shakes some soothing salts in the water. “Its fucking brilliant.”

Yuuri sighs and sits down on the side of the tub. His eyes look tired but brilliantly happy as he starts unbuckling all the bits of the harness. “I saw the harness online, and they did custom orders. I just thought the pictures they took were so beautiful, I wanted some of you in the same way. Combine that with your love of being watched, and, well.”

Victor turns off the water and lets Yuuri help him in. “You’re such a genius,” he says, as he waits for Yuuri to climb behind him. Yuuri blushes and looks down, pleased at Victor’s praise.

“Tell me what you thought, though,” Yuuri says, and settles in behind Victor and begins to massage his arms and shoulders. “Did you like the leash at all?”

Victor rolls his head to stretch out his tendons, and to give himself a moment to think. Aftercare, and the breakdown of everything they did, can be incredibly nerve wracking sometimes, and he’s feeling a bit too buzzy yet to really tell Yuuri his thoughts properly. “Yeah, I did,” he finally settles on. “I need a bit to figure out why though. Still a bit under, I think,” He slips down further into the water and nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck, content to just exist next to Yuuri's skin. “Don’t like my wrists attached to my neck though. Yuck.”

Yuuri snorts. “Yuck? That’s helpful, Victor, thanks.”

“I told you. I’m still a bit scrambled. What did you like?”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s temple and continues to rub the lingering stiffness from his arms. “I liked the leash, a lot. I liked being able to control you without my hands on you, to be able to pull you along with me and not wait for you to decide to follow. I usually use the three foot rule but I could get used to this.”

“Hmph.” Victor traces a finger around one of Yuuri’s nipple rings, his heart slowing and the fuzziness of subspace retreating. “I loved the pictures, Yuuri. They were beautiful, and so thoughtful of you.”

Yuuri picks up his hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “I just want to make you happy, my love. That’s all.”

Victor smiles. As complicated as their relationship can be, as much as they need to communicate and talk and trust, it really does just come down to this: They just want to make each other happy.

“You always do, Yuuri,” Victor says, and leans up to press a kiss underneath Yuuri’s jaw. “You always do.”

 


End file.
